Lily Leander
Lily Minerva Cauldwell '''(née '''Leander) (b. 9 November), more commonly known as Inny, is a half-blood witch. She was the only daughter born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). She was also the younger sister of Sirius, and the twin sister of Odysseus despite being born on a different day to him. At the age of six, she witnessed her father's death, leaving her capable of seeing Thestrals. The loss devastated her hugely, and the children were raised at home alone by their mother in Godric's Hollow. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was quickly Sorted into Slytherin House alongside her oldest brother. She was separated from her twin who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Thanks to Sirius, she already had a reputation prior to starting the school, and she was quick to become best friends with family friend and fellow Slytherin Sasha Thorn. She also became a Slytherin Prefect during her fifth year at Hogwarts and was later invited to Slug Club, though she never chose to attend. Lily's adolescence was quickly marked with drama and adventure. Her reputation as a popular, aloof tearaway lead to her constantly deceiving authority and engaging in reckless activity. Biography Early life , where Inny grew up]] Lily Leander, along with her fraternal twin Odysseus, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. Lily was born first. They were born on different days, either side of midnight; Lily was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Inny was raised in Leander Cottage at Godric's Hollow in West Country, England. In addition to her twin brother, Inny had another brother, Sirius, who was three years older than her. The Leander family was not only wealthy (due to their ties with Leander Broomsticks, a company founded by her paternal grandfather Moses Leander), but modest and loving. Like all her siblings, she was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by her father and occasionally a tutor. As her parents were both famous, the family received plenty of attention from the media, though Inny "absolutely adored it". She was only four years old when she beat her family in a game of hide and seek, staying hidden for two whole hours. Her wily ways earned her the nickname "Innocence", although they shortened it to Inny instead. When she was six years old, Inny asked her father to show her and Sirius one of his self-made spells on a day out. The spell backfired and Lily watched her father die, leaving her able to see Thestrals. After this tragic event the children were raised alone by their mother. Inny became submersed in guilt and blame (which later lead to her self-destructive behaviour), and grew increasingly antisocial to the point that she stopped speaking altogether. Out of concern, Lattice sent her children to a counselor: while Odysseus was compliant and Sirius expressed a narcissistic attitude, Inny stayed silent. The only people she spoke to very occasionally was Sasha Thorn, a famiky friend, and her twin brother: the two created their very own "Twin language" so Ody was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. She began properly speaking again on her tenth birthday, after her mother Lattice bought her a part-Kneazle cat from the Magical Menagerie. Inny named him Moto, though her new bond with her cat caused friction with Odysseus and his pet mouse, as Moto was always trying to catch said mouse. Upon turning eleven, Inny was not surprised to learn that she was being invited to attend Hogwarts, as she was already well-educated in the world of magic. She started at Hogwarts on 1 September and was immediately Sorted into Slytherin alongside Sirius, though she expressed a tiny bit of remorse on being separated from Odysseus who was in Hufflepuff. She was apparently very quick to feel at home in Slytherin House and developed her strong bond with her best friend and fellow Slytherin, Sasha. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Inny was described as a beautiful girl who was a mixture of both her parents: she inherited her mother's dark hair and freckled nose, but her startlingly blue eyes were identical to those of her father. She was also willowy and thin; in this way, her stature was similar again to that of her father's, rather than her shorter mother and brothers. Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of attention from her peers during her Hogwarts years. Her demeanour was often — if not always — calm and cool, and she usually spoke in a monotone voice. Making her genuinely laugh was apparently very difficult. When she became genuinely angry, however, Inny would transform into a witch even more terrifying than usual, with a face that was a classic portrait of cold fury and an aura of power that made her seem as if she was giving off burning heat. She was also renowned for wearing dark, grungy and provocative clothing. Several times, she was reprimanded by her professors for dressing up her uniform. When at family gatherings or in the presence of her mother, her style underwent a complete reversal, with her face makeup free and her dressing in light and modest items of clothing. She also made a habit of wearing colour-changing nail polish. At a Christmas family gathering, Aries Peltier commented that Inny was looking "dead as usual", implying that she usually looked tired or weary. During the Yule Ball, Inny appeared "surprisingly elegant", wearing dress robes made of black and silver material. She attracted negative attention because of the Deathly Hallows necklace she was wearing, with some people suspecting her of being a dark witch. At Quidditch matches, she supported Hufflepuff against every House except Slytherin. To show support, she would paint yellow streaks on her face and wear a scarf of the same colour. Some time after her seventeenth birthday, Inny got a tattoo of a crescent moon on her ankle. As this was done magically, the stars surrounding it would sometimes twinkle, and the entire tattoo also had the ability to disappear at will. It often did as such during the day, disappearing in the morning and turning darker as time passed to mirror the progression of the day. Personality and traits Although never as given to as much humour as her twin, Inny displayed a remarkably dry sense of humour. On finding out how many O.W.L's Mallory Brunet-Potter intended to take, Inny asked her if she planned to eat or sleep at all that year. This humour was more cutting when applied to people Inny disliked. When finding out about the odd occurrences at Hogwarts, Inny sarcastically supposed that "Dagerfly must have been a warm-up act compared to this"; she even responded to a threat that she was dead by casually commenting "funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around". After Matthew MacDougal called her good-looking, she simply told him he'd have to "do a lot better than that". She was also known to apply her cutting wit to professors just as much as her fellow students. Her uncle Harry Malfoy-Potter, almost admirably, said that Inny quire clearly had an attitude problem. * less manipulative than Sirius but often compared to him. Her and Odysseus on the other hand were the opposite, with her being the tearaway and him being a "puppy" in comparison to his siblings. Odysseus, despite their differences, seemed to be the one to "give the detached and cool Inny a heart." Magical abilities and skills Possession * Hawthorn wand: * Moto: For her tenth birthday, Inny purchased a black part-Kneazle cat from the Magical Menagerie named Moto. Moto, like its owner, was highly intelligent but not fond of strangers. * Necklace: '''This was an ornament that Inny wore on several occasions, such as the Yule Ball. Because of this, some suspected her of being a Dark Witch, but actually the necklace simply bears the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Relationships Family Parents Sirius Leander Odysseus Leander , Inny's twin brother and one of her best friends]] Odysseus was Inny's twin and one of her best friends. Throughout childhood they were about as close as a pair of twins could be, doing nearly everything together. However, there were still many differences between them both, the most prominent example of this being after the death of their father: Odysseus was willing to discuss his feelings and open up, whereas Inny stopped talking entirely. During her time as a selective mute, Odysseus was the only person aside from Sasha Thorn whom she would speak to normally. The two even developed their very own "Twin language" that they often communicated in as children, so Odysseus was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. They were quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, though Inny usually found his humour and levity counterbalanced her intense personality. Reilly Cauldwell Reilly Cauldwell was, essentially, the love of Inny's life. Their relationship was rocky, but by and large, the two were close for most of their adolescence, with a building romantic tension that culminated in them eventually getting together. Children Sasha Thorn Matthew MacDougal Inny first displayed an interest in Matthew after hearing about his incident with the Whomping Willow; Linus Mortan Etymology * The name '''Lily is an English name, referencing the lily flower and meaning "pure". The lily flower acts as a symbol of beauty and, ironically, innocence and purity * Minerva is the Roman name of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, strategy, and justice, (among other things). The name means "wise." * The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes * Inny is portrayed by three models throughout her lifetime. Her childhood model is Raffey Cassidy. Her adolescent and young adult model is Kaya Scodelario. Her adult model is Jennifer Connelly. * Lily was named after her maternal grandmother, Lily Luna Potter, and Minerva McGonagall, the previous Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were both highly influential rolemodels who were looked up to greatly by both Lattice and Jedidiah Leander. * Lily was ambidextrous: capable of using her left as well as her right hand effectively in magic. * Her Amortentia was Muggle petrol, the burning smell of a campfire, and spearmint toothpaste (which Reilly Cauldwell once pointed out she had on her face.) Trivia * Although they were twins, Lily and her brother Odysseus shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. * Her ambidextrous trait was something she had in common with her own daughter, Ember Cauldwell. Gallery Younginny.gif Younginny2.gif Inny1.png|Third-year Inny inny1.gif inny5.jpg z8naoj-l-610x610-dress-jewels-blouse-tv-skins-effy+stonem-grunge.jpg|Inny's sense of style Inny2.jpg Inny3.gif inny4.png IMG_2868.JPG Tumblr_mkwscyFfy61s7r334o1_500.png Adultinny.png|Inny as an adult